Becareful what you wish for
by DR Fate
Summary: becareful wat u wish for, it just might happen. If this was i lie, then i would not have been taken from the real world into another demension, i wouldn't be stuck there, and i wouldn't be piloting a gundam, risking my life... They would say its impossibl


~Just some thoughts of what it truly may be like to be a Gundam pilot~  
  
. Be careful what you wish for.. It just might happen. I am only telling you this information because if I were lying, I wouldn't have been sucked from the real world and into this dimension, I wouldn't be suck here, and I wouldn't be piloting the Dark Requiem risking my life, fighting..  
  
I could remember every last detail of what happened. How I saw only the first couple episodes of Gundam wing, and how every single wish I placed upon a star after that, was to go there, to be there, to meet them. The wishes were nothing more than my child-like fantasies. Never in my life had I thought they could one day happen.  
  
Weird things can happen to people that no one can ever explain. But this was my entire fault. Sure, it was cool to be able to walk through the mirror on your closet doors and appear in another dimension. But what if that mirror went only one way? At first, I was sure I'd be able to get back, and I wasn't worried at all. I was in the Gundam wing dimension!  
  
The first day was like any other day. I looked around earth, people staring back at me. My pockets were full of money, so food wasn't a problem. It didn't know how it got there, but I didn't care. The weather wasn't any different then the warm breezes of summer. But the end of the day was different than the average day. I sat down on a bench in the park and was starting to drift off when I felt as if I were being watched. I opened my eyes to see a figure approaching me. My stomach leapt in a both nervous and excited way. It was Trowa Barton, pilot of Gundam Heavy arms.  
  
"Please don't come this way!" I thought immediately. "Don't be looking for me." But my commands were ignored as his eyes fell on mine. He was neither looking away nor blinking. The serious look on his face concerned me. What did he want with me? He approached me silently as I shot up off the bench. "We've been waiting." Was all that he had said to me.  
  
"Waiting?" I asked curiously, not understanding what he was talking about. He started to walk off a few steps, and then turned around as if wanting me to follow him. I then processed to follow him to an area I did not know of. A hidden passage in an alleyway brought me to their hide out, the hide out of the Gundam pilots.  
  
The lights flicked on and four other figures stood there waiting. I recognized them immediately. For some reason, I felt as though this was a dream again. I pinched my self extremely hard and winced. I could feel pain in my dreams, but not like this, and when I shook hands with Duo, I could feel every finger on this hand and the heat from his palm. This was real. I was already in shock, but that was only the beginning.  
  
"So, we have been informed that you are the new Gundam pilot." He said, letting my hand go. I stood there starring at him. Was there a mistake? "Uh," I started, but my sentence was cut short. "This is the new pilot, baka." Heero grumbled. "She does fit the description perfectly." Quatre added. I watched Heero stare at me coldly, like he always did. "Name?" He asked sternly. "They haven't told us that information yet."  
  
"Crystal Shyin" I said, taking my false name. I never would give out my real name, not here at least. Some of them never told their real names anyways. Quatre smiled and shook hands with me- another real shake. "Quatre rabe-" he began. "Rabera Winner." I finished. I New all they're names anyhow. "I don't see why an weakling has to join us." Wufei grumbled. Quatre shot him a nasty look.  
  
After some tea with Quatre, I was beginning to get worried. I haven't found a way back since I got there, and I wasn't sure I wanted to get myself into this. But after they brought us to the hangar, more of my questions here answered. Five shinning, sturdy Gundams gleamed proudly at me as I entered. But there was a sixth gundam there. I approached it in awe, and it suddenly hit me. It was not just any other gundam; it was my Gundam, my Dark requiem.  
  
Its dark face seemed to gleam down at me. The shining black and purple armor glittered on it, just as brightly as the other ones. I've never piloted a Gundam before, but some how I knew. Once in the cockpit, I looked around inside. Everything made sense. I grabbed the controls and the gleaming red eyes of my gundam shown clearly as it looked around.  
  
Sure, fighting with my new friends was fun, but I was destroying mobile dolls. I was killing. Being such an innocent girl my whole life, I'd never thought I'd be doing this. These visions of slashed mobile suits and the sparking wires witch surrendered them would probably haunt my dreams. Am I sinning? Or am I just doing what has to be done? I didn't know and I wasn't starting to care anymore. It was war I was in. Just then it hit me. I could die as well. Such a shock came to me when fighting that I would have been destroyed if it weren't for the wing zero slashing the enemy.  
  
"Watch it." Heero warned me. Maybe there was a reason the gundam pilots were all boys. Maybe it was because women were too emotional to handle killing like this. Then my thoughts slapped me back. Women weren't weak or unworthy. Part of me couldn't believe I had thought of that. I could do this. Just like any other woman. Even though I was stuck here, in this dimension, I'd show them all I was strong, maybe even stronger. Any one can do anything they set their minds to. I could do this, and I will  
  
~A dream inspired this. I'll write another chapter if I get sum reviews. Hope u liked it so far~ 


End file.
